Lágrimas Sinceras
by Star Knight 80
Summary: El amor no distingue géneros. Es lo mismo que experimenta Taro Misaki, cada vez que cruza su mirada con Kojiro Hyuga.


**CAPTAIN TSUBASA**

**LÁGRIMAS SINCERAS**

**Escrito por Starknight**

Esta historia aquí presentada es de tipo **Shonen-ai **(relaciones entre hombres)

Para esta historia, he utilizado los nombres originales de los personajes. Se desarrolla poco tiempo antes de la pelicula "Europe Daikessen" (Desafío Europeo)

Todos lo relacionado con Captain Tsubasa es propiedad de Editorial Shueisha y Yoichi Takahashi

- ATRAPALA TSUBASA – gritó Genzo Wakabayashi desde la portería, lanzando el balón hacia su compañero. Este la obtuvo usando su pecho y comenzó su carrera a la portería contraria.

Aquella mañana de verano, los miembros del equipo Nankatsu estaban jugando un partido de preparación al partido amistoso que se celebrara en Europa. Como siempre, Tsubasa tenía el dominio del balón y era el que más había anotado goles, estando su equipo a favor 4 tantos a 2. Era un partido de 5 jugadores, y los demás rivales, al ser miembros del mismo equipo, jugaban sin franela.

Tsubasa Ozora y Taro Misaki en la delantera, Teppei Kisugi y Takeshi Sawada en la defensa y Genzo Wakabayashi en la portería eran los jugadores uniformados. Los rivales eran Ken Wakashimazu en la portería, Ryo Ishizaki y Shingo Takazugi en la defensa, y por ultimo los hermanos Tachibana (Masao y Kazuo) en el ataque.

Pero basta de hablar de los jugadores; lo importante es el partido.

Luego que Tsubasa recibiera el balón de Genzo (detenido anteriormente por un tiro de Masao) comenzó su carrera hacia el lado contrario seguido de Taro y Teppei; con un pase, lograron burlar a Kazuo quedando Teppei con el balón, teniendo a Taro cerca para otro pase. El objetivo del equipo uniformado era anotar el último tanto del partido (para mantener una distancia más fuerte y por consiguiente, ganar) utilizando la fuerza ofensiva de la "Golden Combi". Con el pase de Teppei a Taro, ya solo quedaba burlar a los defensas.

- Shingo, vigila a Tsubasa... Ryo, cubre a Taro¡Muévanse! – gritó Ken desde su portería. Sus dos compañeros obedecieron.

Ryo logró marcar a Taro antes que se diera el centro, y después de forcejear, Taro logró mandar el pase, burlando al jugador.

Con la gran habilidad de Shingo, pudieron cortar el centro, pero Tsubasa de una barrida logró quitarle el balón, y levantó su pierna para efectuar el potente disparo. Ken se lanzó al suelo y de un manotón logró evitar el gol... pero el balón volvió a caer en las piernas de Tsubasa.

Nuevamente realizó el disparo, y Ken se había quedado tendido en el suelo, esperando el Gol sin poder hacer nada.

- AQUÍ VOOOOOY – una voz conocida para todos se escuchó, seguido de una sombra que se interpuso en el balón.

El balón le dio en la cara al jugador, y con eso adivinaron quien hizo la jugada peligrosa. Ryo cayó dentro de la portería severamente lastimado, y el entrenador del equipo, Kitazumi, detiene el encuentro.

Todos los jugadores se acercan al lesionado, temiendo que el tiro haya sido tan potente como para dejarlo en un hospital.

El entrenador volteó a Ryo para revisar la lesión. No pasó de una fractura de la nariz, ya que su tabique nasal estaba desviado y sangraba.

- Ryo, cuantos dedos ves en mi mano – le preguntó Kitazumi haciendo un "2" con sus dedos.

- No quiero ver la clase de matemáticas - contestó Ryo bastante atontado, pero se recuperó después de un rato luego de ser llevado a la banca.

- ¡Ya te dijimos que tu técnica es demasiado peligrosa, deberías dejarla! – le recriminó Tsubasa bastante asustado.

- Pero detuve el gol¿o no? - dijo riendo del comentario, pero haciendo una mueca de dolor por su fractura.

- Menos mal que aún falta mucho para el partido en Europa – dijo Genzo – así podrá descansar lo suficiente.

- Eso lo decidirá el médico, ahora continúen el partido... y tu te quedas aquí Ryo - le dijo el entrenador sujetando del hombro al jugador, provocando una risa general.

El partido prosiguió, solo que Hajime Takki (famoso por sus tiros desde la banda) entró a jugar en lugar de Ryo. Al final, el resultado fue el mismo: 4 goles a 2.

Mientras los ganadores celebraban, Taro se quedó viendo encima de las escaleras que descendían de la acera al campo. Su felicidad desapareció por un momento mientras pronunciaba unas palabras en voz baja.

- Hoy tampoco viniste... Kojiro.

Cuando llegó el atardecer al campo, los pocos jugadores que quedaban partieron a sus casas para darse un buen duchazo. Tsubasa ya estaba a punto de irse, pero vio al terminar de subir como Taro se sentaba en los escalones.

- ¿No vas a ir a tu casa? – le preguntó Tsubasa sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué crees que le esté pasando a Kojiro? No ha venido últimamente a las prácticas – preguntó Taro recogiendo sus piernas ya poyando su cabeza en ellas.

- Sabes que el tiene que mantener solo a su familia, hay días que tiene que trabajar hasta tarde.

Taro simplemente contestó con un suspiro, como si hubiera regresado a la realidad luego de soñar despierto.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas tanto por Kojiro? – preguntó Tsubasa extrañado - ¿acaso es... por lo que me contaste?

- Necesito hablar con él... debo aclarar esto – contestó Taro, dándole la razón a Tsubasa.

Hace unos días, después del Campeonato Infantil, Taro se sintió atraído hacia un jugador que en ese entonces era uno de sus rivales: Kojiro Hyuga. Su manera agresiva de jugar, su cuerpo musculoso, y su rostro melancólico, habían provocado en Taro un extraño sentimiento... En ese entonces, no le prestó mucha atención para concentrarse en los partidos, pero después de los encuentros, su atracción hacia él iba en aumento.

Durante mucho tiempo se estuvo cuestionando esos sentimientos... cada vez que estaba cerca de Kojiro en alguna práctica para el partido en Europa, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y su respiración se cortaba... Sentía nervios cada vez que estaba cerca de aquel muchacho, como si quisiera estar con él, pero a la vez, tomar distancia para no perturbarlo.

Una noche se hizo la pregunta del millón de dólares... ¿acaso se había enamorado de Kojiro?... ¿de su compañero?... ¿de un hombre?...

Al ser Tsubasa su mejor amigo, Taro le contó todo su enredo mental. Esperaba que este reaccionara de una manera agresiva e intolerante, temiendo que se haya convertido en un homosexual como si de una enfermedad se tratase; pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, Tsubasa fue comprensivo y le daba apoyo moral.

Pero en esta ocasión, Tsubasa no lo iba a ayudar.

- Debes quedarte callado – le dijo Tsubasa a secas, sorprendiendo a Taro

- ¿Pero por qué¡Debo aclarar todo esto o me volveré loco!

- Kojiro siempre quiere hacerse el duro frente a los demás – le dijo Tsubasa mirándolo a la cara – si le dices que estás enamorado de él, lo primero que hará será golpearte, y así lo perderás definitivamente como un compañero de equipo.

- Debo... correr ese riesgo.

Tsubasa estaba orgulloso de la valentía de su amigo, pero no podía hacer nada por ahora, sino recoger sus cosas e irse a su casa.

- ¿ya te vas? – le preguntó Taro a su amigo, pero este lo miró de una manera dura.

- Si el te rechaza, como creo que lo hará, no vayas corriendo a mi casa llorando.

Tsubasa terminó de subir las escaleras y tomó su camino, dejando completamente solo a Taro.

- Ahora estoy solo en esto... que Dios me proteja – dijo Taro completamente aterrado, pero en el fondo, confiaba en que todo saldría bien.

Fue al cabo de un rato que se escuchó una voz bastante familiar para Taro.

- Hey¿que haces aquí a estas horas? Creí que estabas en tu casa.

Era la voz de aquel muchacho... era la voz de Kojiro Hyuga.

Kojiro vestía el uniforme del equipo Nankatsu y cargaba un maletín más o menos grande. Las mangas de su camisa estaban enrolladas sobre sus hombros, dejando ver sus musculosos brazos. Taro no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso.

- No... tengo ánimos de volver – dijo Taro aún sonrojado

Kojiro descendió hasta el campo de fútbol y colocó su maletín en un banco.

- Estos son los momentos que tengo para entrenar después del trabajo, pídele disculpas por mi al Entrenador – dijo Kojiro mirándolo, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de Taro – y... por cierto¿estas en forma hoy?

La pregunta sacó un momento de lugar a Taro, pero este pudo sacar voz para contestar.

- Si... solo un poco cansado de la práctica... pero no mucho

- Pues ayúdame a entrenar, yo solo no lograría nada – le dijo lanzándole un balón que sacó del maletín.

Un momento a solas con él era todo lo que necesitaba... la emoción de tenerlo cerca provocó que los latidos de su enamorado corazón aumentaran desenfrenadamente, y estaría dispuesto a mostrarle sus sentimientos al chico rudo del Nankatsu pasara lo que pasara.

No se dio cuenta que estaba ya frente a Kojiro en el centro de la cancha con el balón en los pies. Taro se fijó en que Hyuga apretaba unos botoncitos en su reloj.

- Tratare de quitarte el balón en 20 minutos, después trataras de quitármelo¿de acuerdo?

Taro movió la cabeza afirmativamente, y se lanzó con el balón hacia una de las bandas laterales seguido de Hyuga. Pasaron unos 5 minutos antes que lograra quitarle el balón a Taro.

- ¿es lo mejor que puede hacer el gran Taro Misaki? – dijo Hyuga de manera burlona mientras levantaba el balón con sus piernas.

- Apenas estoy calentando Hyuga – dijo antes de barrerse para quitarle el esférico, pero Hyuga lo tenía dominado.

- Como atacante eres bueno, pero no sirves en la defensa

Los comentarios eran hirientes para cualquiera, pero Taro estaba más concentrado en demostrar que estaba a su altura en cualquier situación... empezó a cuestionarse mientras luchaba por el balón si valía la pena arriesgarse a abrirle los sentimientos a alguien que siempre demostraba ser el "duro" de todo el equipo.

Fueron 10 minutos los que le tomó a Taro quitarle el balón a Hyuga.

- también puedo sobresalir en la defensa como cualquiera – le dijo Taro haciendo la señal de la V de la victoria.

- Pues si fuera cierto no dependerías tanto de Tsubasa

- ¡Puedo jugar bien sin Tsubasa! – le recriminó Taro

- Pues pásame el balón y vuélvemelo a quitar, si eres valiente.

Su orgullo de futbolista estaba destrozado, por lo que le paso el balón y volvieron a la lucha.

Solo bastó un simple trastabilleo para que dos cuerpos cayeran al suelo uno encima del otro.

Hyuga quedó tendido en el suelo, y Taro quedó sobre él... estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus alientos mutuamente.

- Taro... ¿qué te pasa, levántate – le dijo Hyuga

Pero para el numero 11 del Nankatsu no se escuchaba nada más que los latidos de su corazón... lo tenía allí, tan cerca...

A pesar de las advertencias de Hyuga, se dejó llevar por el instinto.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, sus labios se habían unido a los de Hyuga en un beso... un beso que fue mágico para Taro.

Pero el resultado era lo contrario para Hyuga, que se lo quitó de encima y se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda.

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PROPONES! – Hyuga se limpiaba la boca con el brazo - ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HICISTE!

- Yo... yo... – Taro no sabía que decir. Hyuga lo perforaba con la mirada llena de rabia y confusión.

- VETE DE MI VISTA MALDITO GAY, ANTES QUE TE PARTA LA CARA.

Taro salió corriendo sintiendo miedo y pena por lo que acaba de hacer. Lo besó sin previo aviso y no midió las consecuencias... ¿por qué no espere más tiempo? Se preguntaba mientras corría con los ojos llenos de lágrimas en una dirección desconocida.

Cuando dejó de correr, se dio cuenta que había llegado a un parque que no conocía... cuanta distancia recorrió, no sabría decirlo.

Se sentó al pie de uno de los árboles al mismo tiempo que las luces del mismo comenzaban a prenderse. Sus dolorosas lágrimas brillaban como estrellas fugaces que se disolvían en el espacio mientras se acordaba de Tsubasa, que se lo había advertido con tiempo.

Allí quedó durante un buen rato, llorando desconsoladamente y apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas, repitiéndose una y otra vez: "Idiota... Idiota...".

Dos días pasaron desde lo ocurrido

Los muchachos del equipo comenzaron a extrañarse y comenzaron a preocuparse por la salud de su amigo, ya que el siempre era el primero en llegar a las prácticas. Tsubasa pudo intuir lo que había ocurrido, pero al recordar lo que le había dicho a Taro dos días atrás, decidió no ir a visitarlo.

- Se lo advertí.

Taro estuvo todo ese tiempo encerrado en su habitación, en una casa alquilada por su padre. El papá de Taro era pintor y vivía una vida nómada, por lo que tarde o temprano deberían abandonarla. La habitación tenía un montón de afiches y calcomanías de jugadores famosos en el fútbol pegadas en las paredes, su cama colocada a lo largo de la pared, y un escritorio en la pared de enfrente; allí estaba Taro sumido en la depresión, recostando su cabeza entre sus brazos ocultándola como un avestruz.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación haciendo eco en la misma.

- Hijo, tienes visitas – era el Papá de Taro – es un amigo tuyo.

Taro no contestó, no quería ver a nadie.

- Taro, abre la puerta – dijo su papá con más fuerza. Pero la reacción vino después, cuando una voz muy conocida vino de afuera.

- Abre de una vez Misaki, soy yo.

Taro levantó la cabeza inmediatamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Era la voz de Kojiro Hyuga.

- _¿Qué hace él aquí? - _ Pensaba mientras temblaba del pánico. Hyuga le había destrozado su corazón, y ahora estaba allí, detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

El dolor provocado por aquel muchacho iba cada vez en aumento; aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que su herida sanara, pero la presencia de Hyuga actuaba como la sal, quemándolo por dentro en rabia y tristeza.

Taro le abrió la puerta a Hyuga con mucha dificultad, y este pasó inmediatamente sin decirle nada, acercándose directamente a la ventana. Llevaba un jean azul y una camisa blanca, haciendo denotar sus brazos y su pecho.

- ¿A que viniste? – le preguntó Taro fríamente mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

Hyuga tardó un poco en responder. Se dio la vuelta luego de cavilar un rato frente a la ventana y lo miró a los ojos.

- Vine a pedirte perdón.

- ¿y se puede saber que tengo que perdonarte? – le contestó de una manera muy sarcástica. Era obvio que el verlo le dolía profundamente.

Hyuga se sorprendió ante semejante respuesta.

- Se que lo que dije estuvo mal... de verdad quiero que me perdones.

- ¿Y que si no quiero hacerlo, el otro día acabaste conmigo, mataste toda la admiración que te tenía – dijo levantando más la voz.

- Entiende que nunca había pasado por esto – contestó Hyuga en voz alta – tuve miedo.

- ¿tu tuviste miedo?... ¿y que del miedo que yo sentía¿crees que es fácil aceptar lo que soy? - La tristeza de Taro poco a poco se convertía en un llanto – cuando me di cuenta, lo que sentía por ti era amor¡SIMPLEMENTE ME ENAMORÉ!

Taro golpeó su escritorio al decir lo último, mientras unas lágrimas salvajes se escapaban de sus ojos.

- Taro... no quiero hacerte más daño... toda la vida he sido rudo para poder mantener a mi familia... nunca supe que hacer o decir en estos casos.

- Ya no importa, el daño está hecho – dijo volteando el rostro, evitando que Hyuga lo viera llorar.

Hyuga no supo que decir. Lo que decía Taro era cierto, había provocado un daño irreparable a su compañero de equipo y amigo. No importaban las buenas acciones de Hyuga, nunca sería perdonado.

Al final, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Cuando Taro se dio cuenta, los brazos de Hyuga lo rodeaban en un fuerte abrazo. Podía sentir su aroma masculino penetrando en su nariz.

- Taro, no soy homosexual – le decía en voz baja – yo quiero tener una novia, casarme y tener hijos... nunca podría verte más allá como mi compañero de equipo... no quiero cambiar la relación que tenemos como amigos y jugadores.

Taro había levantado también sus brazos para retenerlo así, tan cerca, pero Hyuga dejo el abrazo antes que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, demostrándole que nunca podría alcanzarlo como una pareja.

- lo siento... pero no podré verte con los mismos ojos nunca más – le dijo Hyuga saliendo la habitación, dejando solo a Taro.

Ya no había más que hacer. Todo había sido dicho en ese abrazo que elevó a Taro a las nubes, pero volvió a la realidad inmediatamente. Ahora estaba solo, llevando la mano a su pecho mientras su corazón le retumbaba a causa de ese acercamiento, derramando unas lágrimas más.

Se las secó inmediatamente, decidiendo no llorar más por aquel imposible; pero su dolor era grande, y no quería pasar ese trago amargo solo. Se acercó hacia su teléfono sobre el escritorio y marcó un número telefónico.

- ¿Diga, quien es? – era la señora Ozora, la mamá de Tsubasa - ¡Hola Taro, espera un poco – dejó el auricular a un lado y llamó al pie de las escaleras – Tsubasa, teléfono.

- ¡Voy mamá! – contestó Tsubasa mientras bajaba las escaleras. Tomó el auricular y respiro profundo – Hola Taro... ¿cómo te sientes?

- ¿Puedes venir a la cancha de fútbol? – le contestó su amigo Taro, denotando su depresión en sus palabras.

Tsubasa no podía negarse... se sentiría muy culpable si no iba a verlo.

Cuando llegó a la cancha de fútbol, vio a Taro sentado en uno de los banquillos laterales. El atardecer le daba un aire melancólico.

- Taro... ¿querías hablar conmigo? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Pero este no le contestó, solo tenía la cabeza agachada.

- ¿es por lo de Hyuga cierto, te advertí que te rechazaría.

Taro seguía sin hablar, desesperando a Tsubasa.

- Te dije que no vinieras corriendo a mi a llorar – le dijo Tsubasa molesto, levantándose del banquillo. Pero la rápida reacción de Taro logró que lo pudiera sujetar del brazo.

- No te vayas... no quiero estar solo – le dijo con la voz quebrada.

No pudo negarse a la petición de su mejor amigo, por lo que se sentó a su lado a acompañarlo en su dolor.

- Perdona por no haberte escuchado... me cegué completamente.

- El amor es así, solo nos muestra lo que queremos ver – dijo Tsubasa colocando un brazo sobre su hombro.

- ¿Pero de que sirve cuando se vuelve a la realidad?... ¿de que sirve cuando te das cuenta que no eres ni serás correspondido por el ser que amas? – Taro ya estaba llorando otra vez, asqueándose a si mismo por ser tan débil de corazón.

- Eso es algo que ni yo sé, amigo – dijo abrazándolo más fuerte, ofreciéndole su hombro para que se desahogara.

Taro lloró todo lo que pudo. Quedó seco por dentro, pero su dolor seguía a flor de piel, lacerándole el corazón como un látigo azotado por el más inclemente de los verdugos.

- ¿De que sirve el amor... cuando no te corresponden?

Taro levantó su cabeza sorprendido por lo que le dijo Tsubasa... este se alejó un poco para quedar frente a frente... y lo besó lentamente, juntando apenas sus labios con los de Taro.

Cuando el besó terminó, Taro no supo que hacer o decir.

- Me dolió mucho cuando me enteré que te habías enamorado de Hyuga – le dijo Tsubasa mirándolo al rostro – pero te apoyé en lo que pude para que fueras feliz.

- Pero tú... y Sanae... ¿ella no está enamorada de ti?

- No puedo corresponderle – le dijo Tsubasa desviando la mirada – tarde o temprano se lo tengo que decir.

Taro le levantó el rostro delicadamente, besándolo una vez más.

- Pero yo puedo corresponderte Tsubasa... somos una "Golden Combi"... tu y yo fuimos hechos el uno para el otro pero tardé en darme cuenta... perdóname

- Me temo que eso no podrá ser – Taro se paralizó al escuchar eso - te amo, pero no puedo ser un plato de segunda mesa

Tsubasa se levantó de su asiento, dándole la espalda a Taro.

- Tu y yo seguiremos siendo amigos, pero ahora estás dolido por lo de Hyuga – hablaba Tsubasa con un pequeño deje de afonía en su voz, producto por un fuerte nudo en su garganta – cuando te sinceres contigo mismo, pensaremos si podemos ser pareja o no.

- Tsubasa... pero...

- Nos vemos en la práctica Taro... el partido en Europa se acerca.

El rechazo fue otro golpe duro para Taro, pero el más dolido fue Tsubasa, que dejó escapar su oportunidad de ser feliz por su orgullo. Ese orgullo que siempre fue admirado por Taro, pero sin descifrar lo que eso significaba.

Tsubasa ya había desaparecido en una esquina a causa de la recién caída noche, mientras Taro miraba las primeras estrellas que poco a poco iban apareciendo.

- Cierto Tsubasa – dijo Taro en voz baja – cuando me sincere conmigo mismo y mis sentimientos, sabré si lo que siento hacia ti es amistad... o amor.

El aludido no se fue directo a su casa, sino que se escondió en aquella esquina por donde cruzó, siendo marcado en sus mejillas por sus propias lagrimas.

**FIN**


End file.
